Hecho para mi
by CrazyloveTT
Summary: Los dos son almas gemelas, lo que buscaban el uno para el otro, ¿Podrá ser algún día? Ahora ellos desearían haberse conocido en otras circunstancias.
1. Vida aburrida

**Disclamer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, pero si lo fuera, cambiaria muchas cosas.**

**Y UNA ADVERTENCIA, ESTE FIC ES ALGO CURSI, BUENO TENDRA DE TODO SOLO DEJEN REVIEWS, ASI ME DARAN OPINIONES.**

**Hecho para mí**

**Vida aburrida**

Rachel Roth POV (AKA Raven)

Todo era lo mismo de siempre, que aburrido; como todos los días Cy cocinando el desayuno, Star y Robin, que por cierto, era la nueva pareja, hablaban y chico bestia… al decir verdad ha actuado raro últimamente, siempre en las mañanas salía solo y no decía nada.

Sinceramente mi vida como heroína era aburrida. Bueno, aún no he mencionado que se me ocurrió tener alguna oportunidad con mi líder, pero en que estaba pensando, a él solo le gusta ella; recuerdo cuando le dije sobre mis sentimientos hacia él.

De hecho solo pensé, hará dos cosas: admitirá que él también me ama, o la otra, solo decir que no, que él amaba a Starfire. Pero ¡NO! Tenía que reaccionar como si le hubiera dicho algo malo, y ahora ya no me dirige la palabra, ¡qué le pasa!, un solo no era más que suficiente, maldito cabellos de punta.

-¡Hola chicos!, les traigo una sorpresa.- Chico Bestia entro a la sala principal.

-¡Qué es amigo verde!

-Está bien, todos se han preguntado de mis salidas, así que aquí está el motivo.- dijo al momento que salió….parecía que jalaba a alguien. Solo vi las expresiones de sorpresas en sus caras, voltee para averiguar de qué se trataba, no puedo creerlo, era… era…

-Terra, amiga mía, regrésate

-Sí, supongo Star

-Ahora si te quedarás

-Cy yo…. Quiero, pero no sé si ustedes me den otra oportunidad, y voy a luchar por ganarme su confianza

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que estar a prueba…- Robin fue interrumpido por la alarma

-¿Qué villano es?- preguntó Cyborg

-Es red X- respondió con su tono de seriedad- Titanes, en marcha; Terra, tu prueba empieza desde ahora

¡Genial! Primero mis problemas con Robin y mi vida Titán, después Terra regresa y ahora esto, Red X es un villano al que nunca hemos podido derrotar.

-¿Y quién ese tal Red X?

-Am es un ladrón con un traje con muchos trucos Terra, y ten cuidado, es muy ágil

- De acuerdo

Llegamos a un banco de la ciudad, ahí estaba, saliendo con bolsas de dinero.

Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)

-Detente- Oí a mis espaldas

-Oh los titanes, que inoportunos, ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar con niños

-Titanes, ataquen- Ordenó el líder

Todo empezó, el robot, la alienígena y el verde fueron los primeros en caer, al robot solo le provoqué un corto, a los otros dos solo lancé una de mis X pegajosas. Tres fuera, faltan… ¿Tres?

-Oye, tú la rubia, eres nueva ¿cierto?

-No tengo porque darte una explicación- dijo y solo vi como una roca venía hacia mí, _Así que ese es su poder, manipula la tierra _eso podría ser peligroso, pero no es rival para mí.

Luche esquivando las rocas, llegue hacia donde ella flotaba sobre una roca, me pare en frente y de un golpe la tiré, la altura era alta, fue un gran golpe.

-¡Terra!- _Terra, ese es su nombre _el pajarito se me abalanzó, comenzamos una pelea, yo iba ganando él estaba en el suelo, aproveche y tiré una patada la cual fue detenida por una energía negra, ¡Raven!, me olvide por completo de ella, me atacó. Nos separamos algo del resto de su equipo.

-Hoy no preciosa- dije y la tome de sus muñecas, ella intentó soltarse, jalándola de sus muñecas la avente hacia una pared, después la acorrale, y susurre a su oído.

-Quieres jugar, pero no te hagas la niña fuerte, eres débil- Inhale su aroma, escuche que los demás titanes se levantaban- Hora de irme pero esto no se quedará así- en seguida me tele transporté.

Rachel Roth POV (AKA Raven)

Que se creía ese ladrón, aunque por una parte tenía razón, mi equipo se dirigió a donde yo estaba, el primero en hablar y acercarse, el chico maravilla.

-¿Por qué se te escapo? ¡Ya lo tenías Raven!- Prácticamente me grito

-Sí, estoy bien, no me lastimo.- le respondí con sarcasmo

-Viejo, calma, no es la primera vez que se nos escapa

-Si Robin, a parte la amiga Raven estaba sola luchando con él- Robin aparentemente no pudo responder ya que sabía que tenían razón.

-Bueno amigos regresemos a la torre, recuerden que hoy vienen los Titanes Este… oh por sus caras creo que se olvidaron de eso- Chico Bestia tenía razón, nadie se acordó.

-Regresemos a la Torre

Llegando en ese momento la nave de nuestros invitados se acercaba, todos bajaron de la nave, y… Oh ¡Ahora que, este es el día internacional de molestar a Raven! También bajaron Kid Flash y Jinx, ahora si me suicido.

-Hola amigos- saludo abeja

-Hola, Terra ellos son los Titanes Este, Abeja, Más y Menos, Aqualad y Speedy

-¿Y los otros dos?

-No son de mi equipo, se podría decir que se colaron, son Kid Flash y Jinx- respondió Abeja

-Bueno, mucho gusto, soy Terra.

-No quiero interrumpir su conversación pero será mejor que entremos

-De acuerdo Robin

-Abeja, tengo la impresión de que su visita no solo se debe a una convivencia

-Me temo que estas en lo cierto.- los dos líderes se alejaron de nosotros

-Bueno y ¿cuáles son los motivos?

-Lo que sucede es, un nuevo villano en nuestra ciudad y requerimos la ayuda de Cyborg, al parecer esta misión tardara mucho no sé cuánto tiempo.-

-Pero, mi equipo estará incompleto

-No te preocupes, les cambiamos a Speedy

-De acuerdo, pero un favor, si es una larga misión, lo que sucede es que Terra está a prueba y una misión así le convendría.

- ¡Un momento, por favor Robin déjame ir con Terra.- Al parecer Chico Bestia escucho

-Está bien, ella confía en ti, pero el equipo te necesita

-¿Y si le preguntas a Jinx y Kid Flash?

-Sí, Abeja tiene razón

- Esta bien.-Se dirigió a los demás- Atención, Cyborg te irás con los Titanes Este al igual que Chico Bestia y Terra; Jinx, Kid Flash y Speedy se quedaran. Terra, pasarás tu prueba con ellos.

-De acuerdo

Y así transcurrió el día, lo típico que hacían todos, hasta que llego la noche y el equipo de Abeja se fue, ya sabrán quien se quedó, perfecto, perdí a Bestia y Terra a cambio de algo peor, Kid Flash y su noviecita, y para colmo Speedy. _Creo que me iré a meditar._

Richard Grayson POV (AKA Robin)

Bueno hoy fue un día de sorpresas, me dirigí a mi habitación, en el camino me topé con Raven, la he tratado muy mal últimamente, y no sé porque.

-Lo siento.- dije al aire

-¿Qué?

-Lamento ignorarte, lo que dije en la pelea, es solo que yo estoy con Star

-Lo entiendo.- Y sin más se fue

-Espera

-Creí que me querías lejos

-No, quiero que nuestra relación vuelva a ser como antes

-Está bien, calma, solo me urge meditar, hoy fue un día agitado

-Si lo sé, descansa

Nuestra pequeña charla no me convenció. Todo esto me pasa por mis sentimientos malinterpretados, la verdad yo amo a Raven, las amo a las dos, pero no las quiero herir, y justo eso hice con Rae. Será mejor ir a dormir.

**A ver que les pareció, por favor comenten, y den ideas.**

**Adiós, ya sabré si soy pésima para esto.**


	2. Encuentro

Hecho para mí

**Encuentro**

Al día siguiente:

**Rachel Roth POV (AKA Raven)**

Me levante primero que todos, me dolía la cabeza después de las sorpresas de ayer, me dirigí a la azotea, para pensar en lo que ayer el villano me dijo,_ Tal vez si tenga razón, pero controlare más mis poderes, nunca más volveré a fallar, lo prometo._ Ya me hartaba de que mis poderes no los pudiera controlar a veces.

Después de meditar un rato, baje a la sala principal, al parecer todos ya se habían despertado, pase solo por una taza de té, las cosas aquí eran raras, sentía la mirada de todos. Sentí una presencia de tras mío, Speedy.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, de hecho todos nos preguntamos si quisieras ir con nosotros, vamos a la ciudad.-Justo cuando le iba a responder, la alarma sonó.

-Red X, está robando Xenotium, el lugar parece un laberinto y es nuevo, nos separaremos.- ordeno Robin – Star y yo cubriremos la entrada trasera, Jinx y Kid Flash, la entrada principal, Speedy y Raven, cubran el techo hay muchas salidas.- _Genial, iré con Speedy_- Titanes en marcha.

Todos salimos, la compañía estaba cerca del mar

* * *

Con Kid Flash y Jinx

-Ten cuidado esta villano no lo conocemos

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré Jinxie

-¿Jinxie?- En eso escuchan un ruido y después unas X bomba, de inmediato Kid Flash reacciono y quito a Jinx, al parecer Red X huía de algo, de tras suyo iban Star y Robin.

Empezó una lucha, a X no le costó nada, atrapo a Jinx en una X y a su novio solo lo atrapo con algo pegajoso, a Star le lanzó una energía la cual provocó que cayera, y ya sabrá quienes pelearon como siempre y quien iba ganando, pero esta vez X estaba cansado por la pelea de ayer, su opción era huir y la salida más cercana era el techo.

* * *

Llegamos al techo, un gran silencio reino el lugar, yo solo volteaba tratando de no chocar la mirada con Speedy, quien tenía una sonrisa algo tonta. Un fuerte ruido, para ser preciso un quebrantamiento de alguna ventana.

Los dos corrimos inmediatamente, sabíamos que era el ladrón.

-Será mejor que te detengas.- ordenó Speedy preparando su arco, yo solamente prepare algo de energía

-Sabes, ustedes son demasiado molestos.-Speedy lanzó la primera flecha, ¿Por qué rayos no lo atacaba?

Había algo raro en mí, él lo provocaba; pero ¿No qué yo amaba a Robin?, a él, al que siempre me había apoyado, tal vez lo que sentía por el ladrón era solo atracción, no estaba nada mal. Sacudí mi cabeza ante esta ultimo pensamiento, no sabía en qué momento llegaron los demás.

Al parecer Red X estaba en desventaja, tomo uno de los tubitos del Xenotium y lo lanzó, pero en ese mismo instante Speedy y Robin lanzaron sus armas explosivas creando una gran explosión.

El lugar se derrumbaba, Kid Flash cargó a su novia y con su mega velocidad se la llevó, Starfire se llevó a Speedy y Robin; yo levite dispuesta a irme.

Trate de alcanzarlos, pero algo estallo y una gran roca de la estructura me golpeo, recibí el golpe tan fuerte que solo veía borroso, solo caí no podía concentrarme, estaba luchando por no perder la conciencia.

Solo sentí como llegue al agua, la cual se movía bruscamente, de seguro eran pedazos de roca del almacén.

Yo hacía un esfuerzo inútil tratando de no hundirme, mis brazos estaban cansados y yo agotada de luchar contra la corriente; ¿Mis compañeros se habrán dado cuenta de que caí al agua?

Pensé que todo estaba perdido, cuando de repente sentí que alguien me sujetaba ¿Será un ángel?, fue lo último que pensé antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Como siempre los Titanes arruinan todo, escape antes de que todo estallará, yo estaba a salvo, voltee mirando como Raven caía, espere a que volara o algo pero paso todo lo contrario; me preocupe cuando ella calló al mar junto con grandes estructuras, la preocupación creció aún más al ver que no salía.

Un impulso en mí, no se cundo pero yo ya estaba nadando buscando a la Titán; no tarde mucho en encontrarla y la lleve a la superficie.

Llegando a una playa la recosté en la arena.

No respiraba, no podía dejarla morir, sentía que si lo permitía me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida.

Levante mi máscara a la altura de mi nariz, y le di respiración de boca a boca, su boca era tan dulce que me hubiera quedado así para siempre, me separé y escupió algo de agua.

Poco a poco se levantó, me sorprendió cuando no reacciono ante mi presencia.

-Tú… ¿Me salvaste?

-Se podría decir que solo fue suerte para ti

-Sí, claro y más cuando estabas demasiado lejos

-Lo lamento, si gustas te vuelvo a ahogar, por mí no hay problema.-Dije con sarcasmo

Aún llevaba la máscara arriba, ella y yo solo nos quedamos mirándonos, esos bellos ojos; tenía ganas de volver a saborear sus labios, acortamos distancia, roce sus labios, cerramos los ojos y….

-¡Raven!- Se separó de mí

-Es Robin, será mejor que te vayas.-dijo algo alarmada

-No, me debes algo por salvarte

-No me importa, vete de aquí.- Le pegue a la arena frustrado y me acomode la máscara al mismo tiempo en que me levantaba

-Esto no se queda así, volveré a reclamar mi premio.- solo rodo los ojos y yo desaparecí.

**Richard Grayson POV (AKA Robin)**

-Raven, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunté corriendo hacia ella, y la ayude a pararse

-Si.- se tambaleo un poco, y se apoyó en mis brazos

-Te llevaré a la Torre.-Lleve un brazo suyo atrás de mi cuello y la sujete por la cadera-Vas a estar bien

Con el comunicador contacte a Speedy

-Speedy, Raven está herida, la llevaré a la Torre, ustedes investiguen sobre Red X.

* * *

**Con Speedy**

-Que fue lo que te dijo Robin

-Nada Star, que investigarán sobre Red X y encuentren alguna pista

-¿Raven está bien?- Kid Flas preguntó

-Sí, la lleva a la Torre y creo que también iré para allá

-¿Y eso por qué?- Jinx sospechaba algo

-Porque Robin me lo pidió

* * *

Llegue a la Torre con Raven en brazos, me dirigí a la enfermería y la recosté sobre una cama.

Ella se movió un poco.

-Robin, es enserio estoy bien

-¿Segura?

-Si.- No le creí

-Raven ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, tengo que descansar y…- Se quiso levantar pero cayó en mis brazos

Estábamos peligrosamente cerca, no lo puedo creer, su piel, su rostro.

No sé en qué momento pero yo cerré los ojos al igual que ella cuando sentimos nuestros labios unirse. ¡NOS ESTABAMOS BESÁNDO!

Poco a poco yo la abrace y ella paso sus brazos tras mi cuello, y profundizamos el beso; no podía creer que engañará a Star, pero esto se sentía tan bien.

Pero todo momento feliz llega a su fin, ya que escuchamos la voz de Speedy acercándose ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿No estaba con los demás?

Rápidamente nos separamos. Speedy entro.

-Aquí están ¿Cómo sigues Rae?

-Bien

-Speedy, ¿acaso no te mande con los demás?-Le pregunte

-Sí, pero quería saber si Raven se encontraba bien

-Pues ya te dijo que lo está….-Raven interrumpió

-Basta ya, ¿No que íbamos a ir a uno de esos clubs nocturnos?

-Raven, no estás en condiciones para…

-No te preocupes, no me hice tanto daño.-Iba decir algo pero Speedy se me adelanto

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré Rob.- Nunca cambiará ese casanova, pero si toca a Raven, lo golpearé hasta más no poder.

-Bueno, llamen a los demás, tengo que meditar, los veo en un rato, Raven salí de la enfermería.

* * *

**Rachel Roth POV (AKA Raven)**

No pedía dejar de pensar en él, me salvo ¿a mí? Se supone que somos enemigos, y luego Robin ¿me beso?, no podía creerlo, esto era confuso, y se me ocurre decir lo del club nocturno para librarme de una discusión que no me interesaba.

Mis emociones estaba en desorden, vi la hora: 7 PM

Abrí mi armario, me vestí con una blusa azul fuerte manga larga algo ajustado, pantalones de mezclilla y botines negros.

Baje, al parecer ya estaban todos estaban esperándome, solo bajamos por las motos.

Ya sabrán quien se fue con Kid Flash y quien con Robin; y si acertaron, yo con Speedy. Solo que sentía en el aura de Robin… ¿celos? ¡Qué interesante chico maravilla!

* * *

Al fin llegamos el viaje se me hizo eterno, yo abrazando a ese casanova.

Dentro del club, todos bailaban y yo me quede en una mesa.

-Raven ¿segura de que estas bien?-Speedy era el único que se quedó conmigo

-Sí, solo es cansancio.-miré a todos que se acercaban-no quiero arruinarles la noche creo que me iré a la Torre

-¿No quieres que te lleve?

-No, tú diviértete

-Pero….

-Dijo que no Speedy.- Otra vez los celos de Robin

-Los veré mañana

* * *

Llegue al parque de la ciudad y me acosté en el césped, vi solo las estrellas, más bien solo quería calmarme y relajarme

-No esperaba encontrarte- Esa voz

Me levante y lo vi.

-Red X

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a reclamar mi premio.- me acerque a ella

-Aléjate.- dio un paso hacia atrás

-No lo hare.-ella se sorprendió, sentí cuando me acerque demasiado a ella.

-Solo vete, no quiero atraparte, no me interesas

-Es por eso que no me voy

-Pero si tengo que atacarte lo haré

-No es necesario la violencia, mira el cielo parece que es lluvia de estrellas.- Me miró desconcertada-de acuerdo no reclamaré nada, pero quédate aquí

-Te estas volviendo loco

-Pero tú si quieres

Tenía razón así que solo nos recostamos mirando el cielo

Todo esto era extraño, ella y yo ahí, como dos novios, observando las estrellas.

Jamás olvidaré ese momento, nos pasamos hablando de nuestras vidas, no más bien de nosotros.

Será…. No, no lo creo.

**Y hasta aquí uno de los caps, cursis**

**Rachelogan: ****Gracias por comentar y aguantar mis cursilerías; pero como veras, será algo así como un RED/ RAE /ROB. Pero haré lo mejor que pueda para perfeccionarlo.**

**Blackrose2797: ****Bueno, gracias, y es cierto Red X es malo y a la vez bueno; solo cundo quiere y le conviene; espero que te siga gustando**

**Alex: ****Trate de hacer este capítulo algo largo, lo que pasa es que en el Crossover, me faltaba poco para terminar el segundo cap. Este apenas lo comienzo, gracias e igual espero que te guste.**

**Ravenkatara-zuko: ****¡NO!, Yo odio a esos escritores que te dejan así a medias sus historias se me hace una falta de respeto, si lo terminaré, solo que tardare algo en actualizar cada capítulo.**

**Mel Raven: ****Me diste una gran idea, pero lo de Terra era para meter a Jinx en el equipo; pero trataré de darle trama a cada personaje.**

**Y Robin ama a las dos, solo que uno es más fuerte que otro; no tiene en claro sus sentimientos.**

**¡Y hasta pronto queridos lectores!**


	3. Hechizo Accidental

**Hola a todos.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero es todo por los malditos exámenes. Y NO SÉ SI LES HA PASADO, TENGAN PROBLEMAS EN ESTA PÁGINA, PORQUE NO ME DEJABA INGRESAR A MI CUENTA . T.T *snif**snif***

**Si todo me paso últimamente, me golpeo una rama y me dio una terrible alergia, pero ya no los aburro con mis cosas.**

**Rachel Roth POV (AKA Raven)**

Desperté recordando mi rara situación a noche, no lo podía creer, estaba en la Torre y parecía que todo lo había soñado.

En realidad eso era lo que parecía, ese momento me gusto y no quería que nunca se acabara, pero nada es para siempre.

Decidí salir a desayunar, en el pesillo escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-Raven, ayer llegaste muy noche ¿Dónde estabas?,

- Y no mientas porque cuando llagamos no estabas en tu habitación.-Esas voces tan irritantes

-Me distrajo algo y me quede en el parque, quería estar sola unos momentos

-¿Solo era eso amiga? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí Star, no se preocupen

-Entonces las veré en el desayuno.-Star salió

-No puedo creer lo mentirosa que eres

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso crees que me trague todo eso de que necesitabas paz?, llegaste a las tres de la mañana

-Esos son mis asuntos

-¿Qué tramas Raven?

-No te matas Jinx.- le advertí y salí hacia la azotea, sé que iba a desayunar pero considerando a todos ahí y a sus interrogatorios de más de una hora prefería ir a meditar.

Que día extraño el de ayer, tendría que hablar con Robin sobre… nuestro beso, ¿Fue solamente un impulso?

Aunque me gustó mucho. ¿Por qué lo hizo si ya tenía novia? Y si no la quiere, tal vez por eso lo hizo. Traicione la confianza de mi amiga. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no pensar en lo que yo quiero? Sé que saldría lastimada, siempre me preocupo por los demás.

No Raven, tienes que aclarar todo, con Robin y con… él.

Después de ordenar a todas estas emociones quería salir de la torre, tal vez a la ciudad a distraerme un poco. Entre a la torre y al primero que me encontré en un pasillo fue a Robin.

-Raven, al fin te encuentro. Quiero hablar contigo.-De seguro es lo del beso de ayer.

-Robin, yo también

-Mira… es sobre el beso

**-**Tenemos que aclarar todo…-La maldita alarma me interrumpió.

-Será más tarde.- Salió corriendo. Ja… claro, como siempre el orden esta primero.

* * *

Llegando a un museo donde toda la gente desalojaba el lugar, al entra solo nos encontramos con muchos guardias de seguridad atados con equis pegajosas, ¿_Tan tonto es como para atacar de día EN UN MUSEO? _

-Muy bien, parece que el museo es gigantesco

-Pero los localizadores dicen que el ladrón está en la donde se exponen artefactos antiguos

-¡Vayamos!

El museo en verdad era gigantesco, había un lugar en donde había artefactos de magia.

Mire a Jinx, y todos se fueron alejando, ella solo se quedaba viendo los artefactos de magia.

-¿Qué?-Vaya, al parecer noto mi mirada

-Ja, ¿Te recuerda a tus buenos tiempos?-Solo me miro con disgusto y se fue. Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio. Solas Jinx y yo.

-Es él.-escuche la alerta y después al villano

En esta sala de hechizos solo nos encontrábamos Jinx y yo para detener a Rad X. Esto no me agradó, pero de igual forma lo empezamos a atacar.

-¿Creen que tengo tiempo para luchar con niñas como ustedes?

-¿Crees conocerme?

-Claro que sí, tu eres la bruja que traiciono a Los HIVE, aunque te felicito por alejarte de esos perdedores.-Ese comentario afecto mucho a Jinx, ella lanzó sus ondas de poder contra el ladrón.

-¡Jinx!-Trate de llamar su atención-Debes tener cuidado con tus poderes aquí, podría provocar una gran reacción en estos artefactos

-¡Tendré cuidado Raven!-Me respondió molesta.

En ese momento X le lanzó una de sus armas para atarle las manos, lo cual ocasionó que Jinx perdiera completamente el control de sus poderes disparando hacia todas partes.

Yo me protegí de sus ataques con un escudo, pero a Red X no le fue tan bien, una fragmento del techo iba a caer sobre él.

_¿Por qué hago esto? _Inmediatamente coloque un escudo sobre él.

-Eso fue un error-Me dijo

-Pero lamentablemente lo hice. Ahora vete.

-¿Por qué lo haría?, ¿No se supone que me quieren atrapar?

-Ahora me tengo que encargar de ella. No quiero escuchar los reclamos de todos.-Lo último lo dije más para mí misma.

-Te ayudare, después de todo me salvaste y con esto estaremos a mano

Logré atrapar a Jinx con mis poderes para que dejara de moverse y Red X corrió hacia ella para desatarla de las manos, pero al parecer Jinx interpreto mal las cosas creyendo que la queríamos atacar.

Ella empezó a luchar para liberarse.

-¡Espera, aléjate de ella!

¡Demasiado tarde!

Jinx lanzo a X hacia a mí, nuestros cuerpos volaron algunos metros hasta chocar con un algo, y se hizo un estallido. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo.

Cuando todo paro_…eso no duro más de 5 segundos…_me levante y Red X igual, aunque los dos algo adoloridos. Jinx ya no tenía nada en las manos.

-Bien, creo que ya no me necesitas-presiono el botón de su traje y se fue.

-¡Tu! ¿Has hecho una alianza con él?-Se acercó muy enfadada

-¿Qué? Ja, claro que no, y menos con alguien como él, pero si fuera así ¿Por qué te lo diría?

-Traidora.-Esto me enfado un poco

-No soy Terra, mucho menos tú, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices

-No sé cómo te soporta tu equipo.-"_Maldita niña irritante" _pensé

-No sé porque demonios te aceptaron como Titán

-¿Celosa?

-¿Yo? ¿Y de alguien como tú? Jamás

-Eres bien….

-Di lo que quieras, no tengo tiempo de estar peleando contigo.-Ella estaba a punto de reclamarme algo pero en ese momento llegaron los demás.

-¿Paso algo?-Preguntó Kid Flash

-Nada interesante.-Dije

-Seguro.-Me respondió Jinx

-Amigas no peleen, volvamos a la Torre

-Ya que, de nuevo Red X se volvió a escapar.- decía Speedy-¿De verdad ni ustedes han podido atraparlo? ¡Vaya equipo Robin!

-Silencio Speedy, porque tu ni siquiera lo tocaste

-Ya van a pelear lo niños inmaduros.-Kid Flash lo dijo como si él no lo fuera.

-¡Mira quién habla! El segundo más inmaduro después de Chico Bestia

-Bien, perdón señor vanidoso

-En serio amigos ya dejen de pelear

Con esto y la batalla perdida regresamos a casa.

En todo el camino ni Jinx ni yo nos dirigimos alguna mirada o palabra. Solo los chicos discutiendo y Star tratando de calmarlos. Llegando a la Torre todos a su misma rutina y Speedy seguía detrás de mí, no paraba de verme mientras leía.

"Las diferencias superar, es un paso que tendrán que dar, para juntos estar "

¿Qué? ¿de dónde venía esa voz?

-Agh.-Tome mi cabeza y me sentía débil, era como si me sacaran el alma y abandonara mi cuerpo.

-Amiga Raven ¿Te encuentras bien?-Recobre mis fuerzas

-Si Star, creo que estoy agotada, es todo me iré a dormir

-Por favor, déjame acompañarte.- Se lo quería negar, pero sabía que se preocuparían más por mi e insistirían hasta que me acompañara alguien más.

-Claro Star.- Ella me ayudo a que me apoyara en ella hasta llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Muchas gracias Star, yo podre sola desde aquí

-Bien amiga, si necesitas algo solo dime

-Gracias.- Se marchó.

¿Por qué empezaba a sentir esto? ¿Y por qué por él? _¡No Raven, nada de eso, tu eres una Titán y el solo un ladrón, además amas a Robin! _

* * *

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Red X)**

Llegue a mi departamento con un horrible dolor de cabeza ¡No lo soportaba! Sonó mi teléfono

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes las joyas?

-Claro que las tengo, ¿Tú tienes mi recompensa?

-La tendrás, solo ve mañana al muelle 35 a las 11:30, en media hora más ira uno de nuestros miembros y harán el intercambio, por cierto si quieres seguir cobrando esas jugosas cantidades de dinero, tenemos otros trabajitos para ti

-Cuenten con eso, siempre y cuando no haya trampas

-Y no habrá.-Con esto el tipo colgó, uno de mis clientes, a decir verdad por cada misión que hacia me paga bien, así que me convenía sin importar el peligro de sus misiones, ese tipo y su pandilla solo se dedicaban a traficar objetos, armas y artefactos peligrosos.

-Será mejor que descanse.- No podía dejar de pensar en ella, desde hace tiempo que empezaba a sentir esto… _No, no creo que sea amor, solo es atracción. Si claro, yo con una Titán..._

* * *

**En ciudad acero**

Los titanes este atrapaban a un tipo con armas disparándoles

-Como lo vencemos.-pregunta Cyborg

-Nos tendremos que acercar más

-¡Bromeas! Este tipo está armado hasta los dientes.-dijo chico bestia cubriéndose de los disparos

-Nos acercaremos pero hay que distraerlo

-Gran idea chispita

Abeja y Aqualad lo atacaron pero solo era para darle oportunidad a Terra para golpearlo por detrás con una gran piedra.

No tardaron en capturar al individuo y lo apresaron para iniciar con el interrogatorio. Abeja tomo al tipo de la camisa levantándolo.

-¿Para quién trabajas?

-Primero muerto, no hablare

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, por hoy y tratare de que el próximo sea más largo.**

**Respuestas**

Bjlauri: Graciaspor los consejos, bien lo bueno es que se me acaba de ocurrir un gran idea. Pienso cambiar el fic y no a algo cursi, a algo más gracioso, pienso a parte escribir otro pero bueno, si entiendo que uno se pierde de muchas cosas cuando dejas de entrar a un sitio, todo por el tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer

Alex: Si ni yo me lo creo: Red X salvando a alguien siendo que es una persona egoísta y más egocéntrica. Y si Robin es infiel, pero pobre, debe aclarar sus sentimientos porque yo creo que lo que siente por Star es amor pero de cariño, un cariño familiar. Pero bueno Speedy solo la quiere por digamos… calenturiento, comprendes, solo por ser un casanova.

Mel Raven: Bueno pues si a la respiración de boca a boca se le llama beso, ¡Claro que fue como un beso! Lo de lo cursi tampoco es lo mío, pensaba cambiar la categoría y el titulo porque me vino una idea. Y simplemente los dos se atraen porque son algo así como ALMAS GEMELAS, los dos se quieren o incluso se aman en su interior aunque lo nieguen.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Raven X Robin: Si, este Red X y Jason la aman, pero Speedy solo la quiere seducir, y efectivamente si él se atreviera buscar su ropa interior estaría muerto, si apenas Raven no soporta que entren a su habitación, menos que estén buscando en su ropa en especial Speedy XD Saludos!

Rachelgarf: Ya somos dos ¡También amo esa pareja!, y claro que ver a hombres competir por Raven aún más gracioso porque ella no le hace caso casi a nadie solo a dos.

Midori Minares: 100%asegurado de que Raven y Red X se quedaran juntos, solo que tendrán que pasar por varias dificultades porque sus polos son tan iguales que chocan.

Blackrose2797: Bien lo primero que pediré será paciencia, porque también odio el tiempo y me gustaría tener el poder de congelarlo, pero trato de dar mi mayor esfuerzo, y créeme que la inspiración no me llega de un día para otro, pero enserio, muchas gracias por leer el fic, y si te gustara esto: me llego una idea graciosas para continuarlo.

Bubble Gumer: Si te encanto te gustara mas, gracias por su paciencia, en realidad si lo quiero terminar, esta es la mejor pareja para mi.

GoticaRachel: ¿Enserio? No pensé que me salieran tan bien las cursilerías, pero gracias. Aunque estaba pensando cambiar el trama en este fic, a algo gracioso y bueno lo veras en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Cambio de Identidad

**Hola a todos aquí les dejo la otra parte de mi fic, espero y lo disfruten, y no sé, creo que tendré que cambiar el título de mi historia.**

* * *

**Narradora POV (AKA CrazyloveTT)**

**En la torre T, Habitación de Raven.**

Un cuerpo despertaba lentamente, algo adolorido y cansado, poco a poco.

-Vaya ¡estoy agotado!

No veía bien y solo se tallo los ojos, pero al abrirlos lo primero que vio fue una gran vista hacia el mar.

-¿Qué?-dijo parándose y dirigiéndose al gran ventanal

-Un momento, estoy en… ¡LA TORRE DE LOS TITANES!-Observo el cuarto y vio la decoración… _¡Gótica!_

Se empezó a asustar, pero eso no se compararía al descubrir lo que vería en el espejo. Sus manos pálidas, solo vio un rostro a lado suyo parecido al de…

-¡Raven!

* * *

**En un departamento de Jump City.**

Otro cuerpo sobre una cama estirando los brazos y bostezando.

-Me siento rara.-Se asustó al notar en donde se encontraba, se levantó de inmediato, abrió las cortinas de una de las ventana y miro, ahí estaba la torre de los titanes. Una linda vista.

-¡¿Qué!-Salió como loca buscando una salida.

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!-Nada paso, ahora entro en pánico al ver que sus poderes no respondían. ¿Acaso alguien la había secuestrado?

Caminó tratando inútilmente de calmarse. Tropezó con una mesa de centro tirando un objeto de cristal, se agacho para recoger los pedazos.

* * *

**-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Dos grandes gritos en diferentes partes de la ciudad.**

* * *

**En la torre de los titanes**

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

-¡Raven! ¿Estás bien?-El líder tiro la puerta. Se quedó helado, si Raven no estaba ahí, lo culparían.

-Amiga Raven ¿Por qué gritaste?-"_Amiga" _pensó,

Entre Star y Robin lo rodearon.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Kid Flash en el marco de la puerta y tras de él Speedy y Jinx.

El pobre chico por fin reacciono.

-No…no pasa nada, estoy bien, solo…yo...tropecé con algo.

-¿Segura que no fue otra cosa?

-No, de verdad estoy bien-Vio que nadie se movía-¿Podrían salir todos?

-Ah, sí claro.-Todos salieron.

_Esto es un mal sueño, tengo que despertar._

Volvió a mirar al espejo, todo paso tan de repente. Raven imitó sus movimientos, o eso creía pero en realidad solo estaba viendo hacia el espejo, cuando se dio cuenta de ello dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendido.

Cuando llegaron los Titanes no dijo nada del impacto. Pero ahora tenía que aceptarlo ¡EL ERA RAVEN! ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa? Tenía que despertar en cuanto antes.

-No...No, no, no ¡No!-Se repetía tomándose la cabeza-Cálmate, cierra los ojos, y despertaras de esta pesadilla.-Así lo hizo pero nada paso. Había que afrontar la realidad ¿Pero es que acaso estar en el cuerpo de su enemigo la daba ventajas? Podría sacar mucha información de todos los Titanes.

La idea de poder conocerlos lo tranquilizó. Mejor aún, ver las cosas de la chica oscura, después de todo esa era su "habitación".

-Está bien, creo que esto será divertido.-Primero comenzó con el guarda-ropa de la chica, viendo su uniforme de pelea, pero eso no era todo, también se encontró con algunas ropas normales.

-Nunca me imaginé que Raven utilizara esto.-Saco una mini-falda de mezclilla.

-Amiga Raven, el desayuno ya está listo

-Voy enseguida.-Se alisto como lo haría Raven, para no levantar sospechas.

Saliendo al pasillo ya no estaba Star, pero en cambio se encontró con Speedy.

-Buenos días Rae ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien gracias.-Él pensó que sería buena idea seguirlo puesto a que no conocía la Torre.

* * *

**Jason Todd POV (AKA Raven)**

Aún no lo podía creer, yo en el cuerpo de Raven, ¿qué clase de hechizo era ese? Escuche a la alienígena decirme que fuera a desayunar, saliendo de la habitación me topé con… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Creo que Speedy, opte por seguirlo.

-Raven, ¿estas libre esta noche?-_¿Este idiota cree que saldré con él?_

-No, tengo que ir a la ciudad

-Entonces ¿Algún otro día?

-No creo

-Raven, espera.-Me detuve y gire para verlo de frente

-¿Ocurre algo?

No me contesto nada, solo me miraba a los ojos, me sentía incómodo así que estaba a punto de irme cuando me tomo de la cintura, me acorralo a una pared e intento… ¡PAZZZ! Un fuerte golpe.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?-Le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago a ese imbécil alejándolo de mi ¡Trato de besarme! ¡ESO ERA DE LO MÁS GAY!, y ese tipo no controlaba sus hormonas, ¿Cómo podía Raven soportarlo?

-Wow Raven, no pensé que tuvieras esa fuerza

-¡SOLO ALEJATE DE MI! -Apresure mi paso

Llegue a lo que parecía ser la cocina y donde se encontraban las computadoras de control. _Perfecto._

-Buenos días amiga Raven

-Buenos días a todos.-Respondí imitando la voz de Raven

-Bien tengo una gran idea ¿Si salimos esta tarde de nuevo?-Decía Kid Flash, claro él es el que convenció a Jinx de dejar el mal.

-Me temo que no Kid Flash.-Una gran pantalla se encendió dejando revelar una mujer de tez morena, ¡Claro! Ya sé quién es, Abeja, líder de los Titanes del Este. Detrás de ella estaba un tipo amarrado a una silla, yo lo conocía, ¡Por supuesto! Se supone que es con él que me encontraría para hacer el cambio.

-Solo les hablaba para informarles ciertas cosas, primero, Robin, Terra va muy bien con esta prueba. Segundo, los criminales parecen tener contacto en su ciudad

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, capturamos a este tipo y no quiere hablar, lo inspeccionamos y encontramos esta dirección es en el muelle 35, y tiene una hora apuntada a las 12 de la noche, estoy más que segura de que es en su ciudad.

-De acuerdo, saldremos esta noche… te mantendremos informada Abeja

-Bien, Abeja fuera

Bien, ahora tengo solo un problema porque se supone que yo tendría que llevar la joya a ese tipo pero no se presentará, por lo cual no hay de qué preocuparse, solo de una cosa: Raven.

-Equipo todos estén listos a las 11 de la noche, iremos al muelle

-Pero eso es a las 11, tenemos el día libre, ¡Así que vámonos a divertir!

-Lo siento pero no iré, saldré a otro parte.-dije

-¿A dónde amiga?-Yo no sabía que contestar-¡Ah ya se! Irás a la nueva librería

-Sí, eso es, iré a la librería, así que ustedes diviértanse.-Salí rápidamente.

Y ahora primero a lo primero: encontrar a Raven, más bien encontrarme. Me prepare con ropa normal, me puse la mini-falda que encontré con un top negro con una botas negras. Esto se ve perfecto en su cuerpo, demasiado atractivo. Encima de todo me puse su capa.

Ahora venía lo más difícil: saber como usar sus poderes.

-Rae, ¿podemos hablar?

-S…si.-Era Robin

-Bien, es sobre el beso.- ¿De qué habla? ¿Ellos ya se han besado?-Lo lamento, porque no quiero herir tus sentimientos, porque ando con Star, pero de verdad quiero que sigamos siendo amigos…

Esas palabras de alguna manera me hicieron despertar rabia, ¿Cómo le haría eso a Raven? Estúpido pájaro, como la deja teniendo la oportunidad de estar con ella, quería golpearlo, de tan solo pensar que el beso a MI Raven… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?... Un momento, escuche un llanto de una mujer, pero no sé de dónde vino…

El vio mi cara pensativa

-En verdad Rae, yo no te puedo corresponder, encontraras a alguien…-_Claro que ella lo encontrará idiota. _Bien piensa Jason, ¿Qué respondería Raven en esta situación?

-¿Rae?

-Sí, claro Robin, podemos seguir siendo amigos

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a la librería? Star y yo vamos a salir

-Está bien.-Bueno al menos me quito la complicación de saber cómo usar sus poderes.

Me llevaron en el famoso auto T, me dejaron en la librería y de aquí a seguir mi camino, Camine por algunos minutos hasta que llegue al edificio de mi departamento, entre.

-Disculpe Señorita ¿Se le ofrece algo?-Pregunto el tipo de la Recepción

-Sí, voy al departamento 85

-Es el Séptimo piso subiendo por el elevador a mano derecha la tercera puerta.-No le hice caso, sabia en donde era

Llegue a mi destino finalmente, la puerta estaba abierta.

-Tenemos un problema.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-Creo que sabes cómo arreglarlo.

-Eso espero.

Después de un largo silencio muy incómodo, hable

-¿Cómo fue que paso?

-No lo sé… esto es magia antigua, probablemente de algún artefacto del museo.

-Bien, ¿Qué esperamos?

-Al museo.

En el camino se me ocurrió preguntarle ¿Cómo controlar sus poderes? Parecía que no me quería responder pero no tuvo opción, si quería que sus amigos no se enteraran.

-Primero, toda mi energía la libero de mis emociones, por eso tienes que meditar diariamente, cuando vueles concéntrate, al igual cuando pongas un escudo y…

-Wow wow, vamos por orden, como nos quedaremos un tiempo así, será necesario saber todo de nuestras vidas.

-¿Darte información de mi vida? ¡Olvídalo!

-¿Crees que a mí me gusta la idea?-Frunció el ceño sabiendo que tenía razón. Camino en otra dirección, yo la seguí, _o me seguí a mi mismo. _Paro en seco, voltee a ver sus cara y hacia donde miraban sus ojos; era Robin y Star. Genial habrá problemas…

-Raven.-Hablo Robin.-¿Quién es tu amigo?

-¿eh? Ahh, él…. Es un…. Un.-Buscaba rápido una repuesta.

-Soy alguien interesado en unirme a los Titanes.-Respondí "yo".

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Robin.

-¡Nooo!-Dije yo.

-Pero amiga Raven, ¿Por qué no quieres que se una a nosotros, em, este…

-Jacob, mi nombre es Jacob.-"Jacob" pensé.

-Gusto en conocerte Jacob.-Robin "me dio la mano".

-¡No se debe unir!-Grité.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… él… no tiene poderes.

-Yo tampoco los tengo

-Si pero… me preocupa, porque no sabemos sus habilidades y…

-Bueno, eso se podría arreglar con una práctica de combate.-Iba a protestar y Raven lo noto.

-Entonces esta arreglado. ¿Les parece en tres días? Para irme preparando.

-En tres días en la Torre T; AHORA NOS VAMOS, LE ESTABA PIDIENDO A Raven que me muestre la ciudad.

-¡Están en una cita!-Star grito a todo pulmón. Raven y yo estábamos con los ojos como platos-OHH amiga Raven, debes estar muy contenta.-Dijo abrazándome.

-No, ¡no estamos en un cita!-Raven trato de defendernos

-Solo le mostraba la ciudad, ahora nos vamos, queríamos ir a ver un museo.-Dije, Raven y yo dimos media vuelta para irnos; pero con mi telepatía.. _mas bien, la telepatía de Raven. _Pude escuchar que la alienígena decía: "Espero que salgan juntos, al fin encontró a alguien que tiene sus ideas" Y podía sentir los celos de Robin cuando su novia dijo eso.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-¿No es obvio? Así puedo entrar a la torre T sin ningún problema para preparar el hechizo, a más bien, entrenarte.

-Pero yo no tengo otro traje, aparte soy un ladrón.

-No dije tu nombre, y tenemos tres días para que me enseñes como haces tus movimientos y consigamos tu traje.

Esta bien, pero tan pronto como vuelva a mi cuerpo…

-Cada quien vuelve a sus vidas…

-Exacto, olvidaremos que esto pasó.

Sin más fuimos al museo, viendo todos los artefacto y tomando natas

* * *

**Ufff, que pésima inspiración, me costó mucho pero al fin lo conseguí.**

**El nuevo nombre de X se dice Jeico, pero es Jacob, jeje XD**

**BubbleGumer: Si, de hecho Speedy se encontrara en muchos líos cuando Jacob llegue a la Torre T**

**Meyraven: En definitiva RXRXR es el mejor triangulo de amor**

**Rachelgartf: Si, el amor que no quieren admitir T.T**

**Funny-life (Y TODOS LOS LECTORES): Pues mira… nop, de hecho yo ya leí su fic, y es como si juntara one-shots o capítulos de otras historias, aclaro que no estoy enojada, me parece super su historia. CharyZoe dijo que una amiga y un comentario en el fic de GoticaRachel dice lo mismo: que esta historia es de un comic (quisiera leerlo), yo no lo saque de nada, solo de mi mente, y de lo que me da para mas XD; se me ocurrió un día en primavera cuando la salva de ser ahógada. Asi que si saben del comic, porfis, díganlo!**

▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ demonios, tire mi bolsa de Doritos. No de verdad la tire y eran nitro


	5. Día Uno, serán tres largos días

Ok, hola mis lectores, si aunque usted no lo crea, he regresado, ¿por qué me ausente?

1.- Estudiar para mi examen a nivel Medio Superior

2.- Elegir mi carrera, y esta complicada es matemáticas y física en todo.

3.- Me enamoré, la primera vez que lo hago y él /3 fue un maldito u.u D:, y ahora se me complica algo escribir, debido a que, mis queridos lectores, escribir romance y esas cosas me trae recuerdos no agradables.

4.- Descubrir cosas más personales como quien realmente es amigo y quien es enemigo, la escuela puede ser a veces un drama y eso lo descubrí en estos años.

Ahora, no importa ya bueno aquí les dejo mi Facebook, Crazy Love TT, de imagen tengo una letra "J" fuente Aalgerian o Gótica como la serie Death Note.

* * *

**Hecho para mí**

**Día Uno, serán tres largos días.**

* * *

**En un restaurante de Jump City.**

**Rachel POV (AKA Raven)**

Aún no puedo creerlo, él está en mi cuerpo, y yo en el suyo, de alguna forma es muy raro decir que estás en el cuerpo del sexo opuesto, sino que también estas en el cuerpo de tu enemigo. Él me salvo de ahogarme, eso no es lo que hacen los enemigos, ¿Será posible?, sé que él no piensa en dominar el mundo, se unió a la Hermandad del Mal, pero se retiró poco después al ayudar a Robin. ¿Y si X no es lo que parece? Puede ser que detrás de esa persona tan egoísta, en verdad haya alguien con una historia, alguien como yo…

Llegamos del museo a un restaurante, nos sentamos en una mesa con una vista a la calle. Nos quedamos en silencio; una chica nos toma la orden.

-Serán dos maleteadas de vainilla y una hamburguesa.- respondió él. La chica se marchó.

Él y yo comenzamos a hablar:

-Jacob, si es que te puedo llamar así; bueno tenemos solo tres días para mi preparación.

-Mejor llámame Raven. Relájate, todo va a salir bien, pero ahora solo tengo hambre.

Su comportamiento me exasperaba mucho, odiaba su forma tan tranquila de hacer las cosas; lo odiaba TODO a él. Su forma de sentarse, usando mi cuerpo era como verme a mí pero actuando como él. Era tan insoportable.

-Aquí esta su orden.-La chica no tardó mucho.

Yo solo bebí de la malteada, y él estaba con su hamburguesa; sus modales no eran malos, pero no dejaba de comer tan apresuradamente y con mordidas un poco grandes, al menos para una chica.

-¿Y ahora tienes tiempo?

-No me presiones Raven, a parte tú fuiste la de la idea, yo no quería nada.

-Pero es una mejor forma para conocernos mejor.

-Yo no tengo intenciones de conocerte.

-Yo menos, pero es la única forma si queremos regresar a la normalidad.

-Entiendo, iremos a mi departamento y hablamos de todo ese asunto allá.

-Aquí está la cuenta.- La mesera regreso. Se quedó un momento… coqueteándome, fije la vista en el servilletero y mi imagen se reflejó, él era muy guapo, alguien que podría atraer a muchas chicas, que las podría tener cuando él quisiera.

-¿Estas libre esta noche?-Preguntó la camarera.

-Él no lo está.-dije "yo". X sacó el dinero y lo dejo en la mesa, me tomo del brazo y salimos de prisa.

Nos quedamos sin hablar todo el trayecto, incluso dentro del taxi. Al subir las escaleras. Él abrió la puerta.

Entramos a ese departamento, aunque ya había estado un tiempo allí, no noté muchas cosas, como lo ordenado que era para ser un hombre, y que la decoración del departamento era muy agradable. Entrando estaba la sala de estar, tenía una televisión y en la mesa de centro muchos periódicos. Sabía cómo ser un buen criminal. Más adentro estaba el comedor, donde había un pasillo que llevaba a otras habitaciones.

Tomamos asiento en la mesa.

-Muy bien, comencemos, y creo que es por empezar de como paso esto…

-¿Crees que fue mi culpa?

- Eres una bruja. Tú conoces sobre este tipo de cosas.

-Lo entiendo, pero aun así, ¿Por qué rayos cambiaría contigo?

-Yo que sé… algún proyecto de los Titanes o puede ser… personal…

-¡Si esto es por las cosas que últimamente han pasado, olvídalo!

-¿Por qué no?, es decir, sabes que tu sientes algo por mi…

-NO, yo no siento nada por ti, ni por nadie.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero ¿que se creía?, que por salvarme la vida yo podría sentir algo por él.

-Regresando a lo principal, hasta que sepamos algo, debe haber en mis libros sobre el tema. Debo entrar a la Torre para eso.

-Esto va muy mal.- Jacob se levantó.

-Espera Jacob.

-¿Por qué no comienzas por llamarme Raven? Estoy en tu cuerpo. Disculpa pero aun no digiero todo esto, voy a mi habitación… y…solo espera, quédate aquí, no muevas nada.

-¡Me desesperas! Se supone que eres uno de los mejores villanos, no deberías actuar así.

-¡Cállate! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! Si claro, ¡prefieres hacer las cosas así para acercarte más a mí! Ya que nunca vas a ser correspondida por él ¿No es así?, Nunca vas a ser correspondida por tu líder, y supongo que es mejor, él no se iba a fijar en ti, solo en tu amiga para ser la pareja del momento…

¡SLAP!

-¡Tu cállate! ¡No sabes nada de lo que dices!- Él había pasado mi límite, esas cosas que le importan, le di una bofetada, se escucha patético, porque teóricamente yo me la di… él me golpeo a mi…

* * *

**Narradora POV (AKA CrazyLoveTT)  
Con los Titanes Este…**

-Muy bien equipo, ya casi los atrapamos…- decía la líder de tez morena.

-Abeja, esto es muy raro ¿no crees?...Es decir, el tráfico de esta nueva droga… no hay datos en el planeta ni antecedentes de lo que puede llegar a ser.

-Ya lo sé chispitas, es por eso que debemos atraparlos antes de que esto llegue a más.

-Pero ni si quiera hemos encontrado algún antídoto. Las personas que consumen esta droga hacen cosas que su subconsciente desea.- Decía el verde.

-Es lo que más me da temor, así que he decido llamarla Insanity.

-Ahora te crees doctora.-le reprocha Aqualad.

De repente la conversación es interrumpida por unos gritos. Eran los gemelos del equipo y la rubia, llevaban a un tipo atado, estaba demasiado asustado. Una mirada perdida y psicótica.

-Su nombre es James Scort, es una de las primeras personas que ingirió la droga, ahora está un poco mejor, en teoría… en cuanto lo atrapamos comenzó con las visiones.- Dijo la rubia.

-Debemos tranquilizarlo, denme el sedante.- Cyborg trataba de sujetar al tipo quien no dejaba de luchar.

Él civil trataba de pronunciar palabras, estaba sudando, tratando de controlarse por su cuenta, pero parecía imposible. Lograron colocarle el sedante y de inmediato lo llevaron a la enfermería, le colocaron cables.

James Scort, era tan solo un joven de 26 años, cabello castaño, altura media, era un joven como cualquier otro, y no solo único, no venía de una familia adinerada, pero tampoco de una con bajos recursos, era normal; tenía a sus padres, a dos hermanos menores a él, un buen grupo de amigos, era admirado, pero también envidiado por otros. Una linda novia, un buen trabajo, en fin, su vida era lo normal. ¿Por qué alguien como él querría hacerse daño?

Los titanes lo dejaron descansar, era lo mejor, pues se encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Tenemos mucho que preguntarle cuando despierte.-Decía la líder.- Terra, ¿Alguna pista?

-Encontré unas jeringas, y la sustancia parece ser algo gris.-La rubia afirma mientras los gemelos entregan las muestras al laboratorio.

-¿Saben? Esto parece más bien una película de terror, viejo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Decía menos mientras tomaba un pedazo de papel del bolsillo, en el papel estaba escrito: "Beans, Jump City"

-Esto si es una pista, tendremos que alarmar a Robin. Chico Bestia, encárgate de eso.

-¡A la orden! Vamos Terra.

Terra y Chico Bestia estaban solos en el pasillo, ahora estaban saliendo como pareja, aunque aún no era oficial, en verdad se querían mucho.

Acortaron la distancia para reunir su labios, él la beso con pasión, en verdad que la amaba mucho.

-Terra…

-¿Qué esperas? Una carrera a la sala central.- Dijo mientras corría

-¡Espera! Yo quiero darle el mensaje a Robin, ¡No es justo!-La seguía.

Llegando al centro de controles, se comunicaron con la torre central.

-Titanes, aquí los Titanes Este, es Chico Bestia.

-Aquí Speedy , ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que necesitaremos que todos ustedes vallan a investigar. Lo que sucede que hemos atrapado a dos tipos y una chica, solo hemos podido entrevistar a dos, pero parecen como poseídos, porque a veces no recuerdan que es lo que estaban haciendo exactamente. Les enviaremos toda información, el caso es que conseguimos una pista, es un tal "Beans" de Jump City.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿tan solo eso han avanzado?

-Viejo, ya te lo dijimos, ellos no quieren cooperar, ni si quiera se acuerdan de las cosas que han hecho. Así que los seguiremos cuestionando. Pero solo ayuden a buscar a ese tipo.

-Está bien, Speedy fuera.

-Muy bien, también enviaremos un reporte de ti Terra, haz demostrado que puedes ser de gran confianza.- Decía la líder de tez morena quien entraba a la sala.

-Chicos, ya hace hambre, vayamos a la ciudad.-Decía uno de los gemelos.

-Vayan ustedes, será mejor que me quede a cuidar a estas personas.

-¿Tu sola?

-Soy la líder Chispitas, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Te acompaño, chicos, traigan algo para nosotros.- Todos salieron excepto los dos morenos.

* * *

**Con los Titanes **

Todo iba bien en la Torre, Jinx y Kid Flash jugaban los videojuegos que habían dejado Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

-Parece que te voy ganando Jinxie.- Soltó el peli-rojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No por mucho chico listo.-Su novia trataba de defenderse maniobrando con los dedos el comando.

Y en una mesa de atrás, otro chico con antifaz y cabello naranja pensaba sobre cómo llamar la atención de una chica así. Desde hace algunos días que llamaba su atención, no la había visto bien, y le tenía respeto, aunque últimamente se sentía atraído por ella. Era algo que tenía. Sin embargo, él sabía que nunca le correspondería, él estaba obsesionado, se sentía muy mal, en el fondo no era amor, sino una atracción, tal vez para olvidar a un amor pasado. Pero de seguro era una obsesión que no olvidaría tan fácilmente.

La puerta se abrió, y la segunda pareja del grupo llego.

-Robin, llego un mensaje de Los Titanes Este, debemos investigar a un sujeto, que creen que tiene mucho que ver con la nueva sustancia.

-Revisaré los datos, y saldremos esta noche a buscar.

-¿Y Raven?-Preguntó Kid Flash, quien había ganado esa partida.

-¡Oh! Si amigos, la amiga Raven ya tiene a un amigo, que esperemos que sea su nuevo novio.

Todos a excepción de Kid Flash se quedaron con la boca abierta. Jinx sospechaba, Robin y Speedy sentían celos. El peli-rojo noto el silencio incómodo:

-Bueno, será mejor que lo traiga aquí cuanto antes.

-Él vendrá en tres días amigo, y desea unirse a los titanes.

"_No puede ser tan bueno" _Los pensamientos mataban a Speedy, eran celos, incluso podría decirse que algo estaba lastimando su orgullo.

-¡Eso significa que habrá una fiesta de bienvenida!

-Me parece una muy buena idea amigo veloz.

Star y Kid Flash eran los únicos que mantenían un diálogo en la conversación. Robin se quedaba pensando, ignorando todos los comentarios de esos dos, ¿Y si realmente tenían algo entre ellos? Él quería que a ese chico se lo trague la Tierra, lo que sea, que se alejara de su amiga. En cambio Jinx pensaba sobre el incidente del Museo, sospechaba de que el chico era Red X, que Raven los traicionaría. La joven hechicera se levantó.

-Muy bien chicos, debo irme, si tendremos esa misión hoy en la noche será mejor practicar un poco, después de todo, mis poderes no son de buena suerte.- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

**Departamento de Red X**

**Jason:**

Jason estaba en su habitación pensando sobre todo el asunto. Ella lo había abofeteado, normalmente él nunca golpearía a una mujer a no ser en una batalla, y aun así, siempre cuando eran integrantes femeninos de los Titanes prefería dejarlas inmóviles con sus artefactos, nunca era brusco con ellas, a pesar de su mala reputación, ni si quiera veía a las mujeres como objeto sexual, sabía que todo hombre venía de una mujer, simplemente respetaba esta parte. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que lo golpeo usando su cuerpo; que él sabía que a pesar de estar en un cuerpo masculino ella no dejaba de ser una mujer, y regresarle el golpe, sería a él mismo.

Muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, Raven no hizo ruido después de la bofetada, se quedó ahí, en la sala, seguramente reflexionando lo mismo que él.

Jasón se levantó y se miró a su espejo, con su nuevo cuerpo comenzó a dar vueltas, viendo cada parte minuciosamente, ella era muy bonita, tenía una estructura muy agradable, sus caderas, sus finas piernas, la forma de sus senos. Se acercó más al espejo observando su rostro, a pesar de que el tono de su piel era muy pálida, sus labios delgados lucían muy apetecibles, sus ojos violetas eran definitivamente únicos, su cabello con olor a lavanda. Él la miraba, la volvía a mirar y cada vez se enamoraba más y no precisamente de lo físico, porque a través de sus ojos era capaz de ver su alma.

**Raven.**

La hechicera estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, sentía un poco de pena por lo que había pasado, en verdad no quería, pero él dijo demasiado. Estaba parada frente a su puerta, como un hombre que va a pedir disculpas a su amada, se sentía como perdedora de esa forma y a la vez que al abrir esa puerta y entrar a hablar con él cambiaría muchas cosas. No hubo vuelta atrás, Raven abrió la puerta, él dio la vuelta para chocar con su mirada.

-Lo siento Jacob.

-No, yo lo lamento Raven, me deje llevar. No tengo nada contra ti, es que todo esto fue inesperado totalmente… y no solo me dejaste el cuerpo de mujer, sino que comienzo actuar como una mujer dramática.

-¡Hey! Yo no soy dramática, que ese sea tu lado femenino no es mi culpa.

-En ese caso ¿puedo vestirme como yo quiera?

-¡NO! Estas en mi cuerpo pero no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras con él, asi que pondremos ciertas reglas si queremos que esto funcione.

-De acuerdo, y mejor vamos a entrenarte, debes saber cómo controlar mis habilidades y armas.

Ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño espacio en su departamento, un cuarto completamente vació con algunos tapetes y pesas. Un perfecto cuarto para entrenar.

-Te enseñaré batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, muéstramelo que sabes.- Jasón se puso en posición de defensa, Raven le lanzaba patadas y puñetazos, él los esquivaba con facilidad. A pesar de que Robin le había enseñado combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esto no era su especialidad, hasta que al fin logro acertar un golpe enviando a su oponente lejos. Quedo sorprendida, con razón X siempre le ganaba a Robin, él era mucho más fuerte y sus movimientos eran rápidos.

Jason sonrió a Raven, había acertado.

-Vamos bien, sigamos practicando.

Y eso hicieron durante muchas horas hasta que ambos quedaron envueltos en sudor y agotados, se tomaron un descanso sobre el piso. Todo estaba en calma, el ejercicio los ayudo a liberarse de energías o cosas que sentían pesadas. Ninguno hablaba.

-¿Por qué Robin?

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta Robin ¿No es así?

-…

-No quiero incomodarte, pero ¿por qué él? Siempre pensé que terminarías con el verde.

-No, Chico Bestia tiene a Terra, y nunca he sentido nada por él que no sea amistad, y Robin…él es otro asunto…

-Es un idiota…

-Tú qué sabes.

-Más de lo que tú crees.- Hasta ahora Jason no le había revelado su identidad, prefería que lo llamara X, Raven, o Jacob.

-En fin… ¿Por qué un villano?

-Porque es mejor que fingir justicia.

-¿Tú qué sabes de lo que es justo?

-Mucho más de lo que tú crees, nuevamente. Es mejor así, me siento libre, a parte no amenazo a nadie… ¡Oh! ¡Demonios!-Golpeo el piso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Una entrega… esta noche, con uno de mis clientes, debo verlo en el puerto…- se levantó rápido y corrió a donde estaba su traje de Red X.

-Espera, se notará que no eres tú, es decir, traje es…

-¿Entonces qué propones? Que vallas tú, y yo con los Titanes, con lo bien que sé manejar tus poderes…

-No, tú te quedas, ni si quiera vas a ir con los Titanes… déjame intentarlo, esto me debe salir bien y pasare la prueba.

Jason lo dudo por unos momentos, pero había menos peligro, eso era cierto. Pero no quería que se involucre en este tipo de asuntos, a pesar de que nadie sospecharía nada.

-Está bien. Ponte el traje, voy a traer el encargo.

Raven pasó a otra habitación para prepararse. Jason abrió el cajón de su cómoda y saco una caja gris, se aseguró que la caja no pudiera abrirse tan fácilmente. Raven salió con el disfraz listo, se sentía un poco rara, pero a la vez emoción de hacer algo como eso.

-Toma, Raven, debes prometerme que pase lo que pase no vas a abrir ni ver el contenido de esa caja, prométemelo.- Raven dudó unos minutos, ¿Qué había dentro de la caja?, pero tendría que aprender a confiar en él, le gustara o no.

-Lo prometo.

-Muy bien, ahora toma.- Jason le mostro cada compartimiento de su cinturón

-De acuerdo, empecemos con esto.

-Toma y yo conduzco- X le coloco sus mascara.- Iré contigo, te vigilare de cerca, veamos… ¡Aquí esta!-Se colocó una capa gris, más parecido a una gabardina.

Bajaron a donde se encontraría su moto, que estaba bien escondida en un estacionamiento común. Jason conducía, y Raven lo tomaba de la cintura. La hechicera dejo escapar una pequeña risita, todo sería como una escena romántica de una pareja, de no ser porque estaban en el cuerpo incorrecto. Llegando al muelle, X le dio instrucciones, todo debía salir muy bien, unos minutos más se escucharon los pasos de un hombre, Jason se fue a esconder en un montón de cajas.

-¿Trajiste mi encargo?-un hombre de 35 años y mirada algo terrorífica. Estaba en buena forma, y traía una capucha que no dejaba ver ni el color de sus ojos. Raven logro notar que traía armas muy bien escondidas en su cintura.

-Aquí esta, tal como lo pediste.-Raven le lanzó el paquete. Su tono de voz no salió nada mal, fue muy creíble.

-Excelente, toma. Tú recompensa.- El hombre le lanzó un maletín. Seguramente muchos dólares.

El hombre guardo el paquete, y con sonrisa maliciosa dijo:

-Ya sabes que puedes conseguir más… por cierto, diviértete esta noche con tu amiga.-El hombre camino y doblo la esquina.

Raven se quedó helada, noto la presencia de Jason, y él estaba muy bien escondido… aun así, sabiendo su posición ¿Cómo logró identificar que era una mujer? Jason de había cubierto completamente. Su compañero se acercó a ella.

-Buen trabajo.

-X, ¿Quién era él?

-Ahora soy X, ¿Qué paso con Jacob? Irónico, porque tú eres Red X ahora.

-Responde mi pregunta.-responde fastidiada.

-Un cliente, la paga es buena. No nos hará nada si no nos metemos con él, esas personas son peores que yo, peores que la Hermandad, incluso peores que Slade. Un sonido los interrumpió, era el comunicador de Raven. Jason lo tomo, ambos se quedaron mirando, era obvio que tenían que contestar, lo más obvio que Jason lo hiciera.

Jason lo tomo, estaba a punto de responder pero la voz de alguien lo impidió:

-_Raven, soy Speedy, te vemos en el muelle de la cuidad, vamos por un sujeto, Cambio y fuera._

Ambos se quedaron con las caras de espanto, Debían escapar pero rápido, comenzaron a correr hacia la moto de X. Faltaba poco para llegar cuando el hombre con quien hacían intercambio hace unos momentos se cruzó por su camino, pero estaba disparando a otros objetivos… Los Titanes estaban allí.

-¡Es X!-Exclamó Flash.

-Titanes, encárguense de Beans, yo voy por X.- Robin saco su barra de metal y corrió tras los dos "_¿Quién es su amigo?_"

Jason y Raven estaban corriendo a todo lo que podían, pero Robin los iba alcanzando, Raven sabía que debía volver a luchar, era la única forma para que no los descubrieran. Se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Estás loca?

-Sabes bien que debo hacer esto.

-¡NO!

-¡Puedo manejarlo! Ahora, mejor ve y trata de recuperar la moto, ¡Ahora!-Jason se fue corriendo. Robin no tardó en llegar.

-Muy bien X, esto se acaba aquí y ahora.- dijo amenazadoramente. Raven no le respondió nada.

Los dos corrieron para comenzar a luchar. Lanzaban patadas y puñetazos en muchas direcciones, ella realmente no lo hacía nada mal, era buena luchadora. Robin se quedó estupefacto cuando atrapó su puño y su brazo, tirándolo e inmovilizando su cuerpo contra el duro cemento, no había duda de que X era más fuerte. Robin comenzó a luchar y ella aplicaba cada vez más fuerza. Esto ya lo habían hecho antes, cuando practicaban el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, idea del líder para todo su equipo, Robin le enseñó cómo hacer llaves, Raven había encontrado su lado débil en la batalla, siempre lo tiraba en esas prácticas, solo que antes no era por mucho tiempo, Robin le ganaba a ella en fuerza, pero ahora no.

"_No, yo no quiero hacerte daño Robin"_

Raven dejo de aplicar fuerza y Robin vio la oportunidad de liberarse, se lo quitó de encima, le dio una patada, la cual ella bloqueo con los brazos, al bajarlos Robin lo tomo por el cuello de su traje y lo estampo contra una pared. Ella trataba de defenderse, de volver a la batalla, pero era difícil aceptar que aun sentía mucho por él, era horrible cunado él le golpeaba, no podía soportarlo, en especial porque sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, a pesar de que ella sabía que estaba en el cuerpo del enemigo, no sabía porque sentía ese odio como si fuese dirigido hacia ella.

Raven cayó al suelo, y Robin se acercó cada vez más.

-Es hora de ver quién eres realmente.- No se movía, debía hacer algo de prisa, sino traicionaría X, es que ¿acaso iba a permitir que su identidad fuese revelada? Mas sin embargo ya no quería seguir luchando contra él, no podía… ¡No podía! Se sentía tan débil y patética.

Un fuerte viento, el sonido de un golpe, ella esperaba a que Robin le quitara la máscara… nada, nada paso, lo único que sucedió fue que estaba siendo levantada del suelo para ser subida a una moto, X había llegado y había lanzado lejos al Titán. Ella regreso la mirada a Robin, los demás Titanes se acercaron a él.

-¿PERO EN QUE PENSABAS? PENSABAS EN TRAICIONARME ¿VERDAD? Claro, ¡estúpido de mí confiar en una Titán!

-¡Yo no iba a traicionarte! ¿Qué reclamas? Si tú no me dices bien de tus negocios sucios…

-No debes porque involucrarte tanto en mis asuntos…

-Ni tú en los míos.- Jason entendió lo que la chica quería decir con eso último. Robin.

-Ya veo…

-Lo siento. Tienes razón, lo mío era personal, no tenía por qué poner en peligro tu identidad.

-También lo siento, debemos trabajar juntos si queremos que esto salga bien, así que mañana nos vemos en el parque de la cuidad, tendremos mucho de qué hablar. Por cierto Raven, buen trabajo.- Esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza, su líder lo hacía, la felicitaba después de una pelea, pero le gusto más escucharlo de su enemigo. Tal vez porque en cierta forma le ganaba, le estaba demostrando que ella no era débil, o tal vez porque incluso esas palabras fueron muy tiernas para ella.

Llegaron al estacionamiento. Raven regresaría al departamento.

-Y ¿Cómo llego a la Torre?

-Jaja, mira, mejor ten pero se cuidadoso.- Se quitó el cinturón.

-Gran idea… te veré mañana.- él le sonrió a ella, o ella a él. Apretó el botón de su cinturón y desapareció.

Raven tenía la cabeza llena de ideas, y explosiones a punto de estallar, lo bueno de no tener sus poderes es que no se debía preocupar por hacer estallar algo. Subió a su nuevo y temporal departamento. Definitivamente serían tres largos días… corrección, solo quedaban dos.

* * *

Iba a omitir esta parte, pero mejor respondo:

**Funny-life****:** Lamento la tardanza, y bueno ya estoy de regreso (Yeah!)

**alex:** C:, gracias y si habrá más sorpresas.

**Angel de un Ala:** Gracias, tu recomendación me sirvió y estoy tratando de mejorar.

**Anna Gabriela Tao Usui: **Arigato :3, y si, ya verás cuando esos dos deban ir a la ducha ewe, cosas malas x3

**La Titancita: **Si, lo terminare aunque sea lo último que haga.

**RavenYaz, emeliee lbs y Sakura King Sing: **Lo acabare aunque sea la última cosa que haga D:

**Es permitido dar opiniones, críticas constructivas e ideas**


	6. Ladrón y Heroína ¿amigos? ¡Nunca!

**Sígueme en Facebook: Crazy Love, tengo una L de imagen, ¬¬ no sé porque.**

**Hola, mundo. O  
Red X está en el cuerpo de Raven, y viceversa. **

**Raven no sabe que el nombre real de Red X es Jason, asi que lo seguirá llamando Jacob.**

**Seguro que muchos no leen esta parte (en todas las historias).  
Pero quería someter algo a votación:**

EL NUEVO TRAJE DE X:

**-Que sea algo como un espía, o ninja, ya saben esos trajes típicos para una batalla como de película.**

**-Quieren que sea algo así como un traje típico de superhéroe con capa, antifaz y todo.**

**-Diálogos.**

"_**Pensamientos, flash back"**_

**Narración**

**:P**

* * *

**Hecho para mí.**

"**Porque sin conocerte, con una sola mirada, te clavaste en mi alma, efímero arte" CrazyLoveTT**

**Día dos, explosiones.**

Jason abría los ojos lentamente, volviendo a la realidad, en verdad que todo esto parecía como un sueño, pero no, nada era un sueño. Se sentó en la gran cama, mirando al ventanal, una hermosa vista al mar. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se sentía de nuevo muy entusiasmado por otro día en el cuerpo de su enemigo. En el cuerpo de una Titan. En el cuerpo de una mujer. En el cuerpo de Raven.  
Se acercó al ventanal, y logró ver un departamento que sin duda conoció, Se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba haciendo ella en ese momento si es que ya se habría levantado. De alguna forma quería conocer más sobre ella, así que tendría mucho tiempo para investigar en su habitación. Cada pequeño centímetro. Miro el reloj, aún era muy temprano, estaba acostumbrado a levantarse para nada tarde.  
Y ahora, era el momento más embarazoso: Un baño. Así es, él no sabía cómo ni por donde comenzar, era muy penoso pero a la vez excitante. No es que fuera tan santo, su primera vez había sido hace mucho. Volviendo al tema, se dirigió a su baño. Estando a dentro no sabía por dónde comenzar, en verdad que eran nuevas emociones.  
Primero lo primero: se deshizo de toda la ropa, no quedo nada, él trataba de no voltear abajo. Era inevitable, quería ver. Él podría ver, al fin nadie se iba a enterar. No podría soportarlo más. Lo hizo, vio a su nuevo cuerpo, completamente desnudo.  
Comenzó por explorar cada pequeña zona, ella estaba bien formada, se metió a la tina, tratando de relajarse para el baño, y comenzó con lo más sencillo: lavar el cabello, se sumergió en el agua. Tomo el champú con olor a lavanda, lo unto en el cabello sedoso, comenzó a masajear lentamente. Cundo siente que ya está listo, vuelve a sumergirse para quitar la espuma. Comenzó a lavar su cuerpo. ¡Por todos los infiernos! Hacia lo imposible por no pensar cosas pervertidas, pero era tan difícil, es cierto, él era un hombre, pero ¿Por qué quería tener más respeto con ella? Era diferente.

Ahora que trataba de pensar en ella, en su forma de ser, porque ella era el tipo de personas que no encajaba en ninguna parte, ella era el tipo de persona que siempre estaba excluida de los demás, porque sus ojos eran misterio, y en sus ojos una gran tristeza, una gran angustia, una persona a la cual nadie ha logrado ver más allá. Raven, su enemiga, ahora sería su compañera para salir de este lío.

Jason por fin termino de asear al cuerpo ajeno. Se dirigió a la habitación para arropar el cuerpo con el típico traje de la propietaria.

Estaba dispuesto a salir para tomar el desayuno, pero antes de abrir la puerta por su cabeza paso el pensamiento de: ¿Qué conversaciones tendría con sus compañeros? Suponiendo que le hicieran preguntas que solo Raven sabría las respuestas. Por más pequeño que fuera el error eso podría llevar a grandes consecuencias.

Coloco sus manos en la cabeza, dio un respiro y atravesó la puerta. El pasillo estaba vació gracias a los cielos, se adelantó a la sala principal y la respuesta fue la misma: nadie.

"_¿En dónde están todos?"_

La puerta se abrió detrás de él, y entro una joven de cabello rosa.

"_Jinx, estuvo con los de la hermandad como yo. Con un grupo patético de villanos, fue inteligente haberlos dejado"_

-¿No iras al entrenamiento? Ya vamos por la mitad.- Dijo mientras se dirigía al refrigerador para sacar tres botellas grandes de agua.

-Hoy no.- Trato de sonar amable.

-¡Oh! Cierto, la niña está ocupada. Ocupada con asuntos para traicionarnos.- Dejo las botellas de agua en una mesa. –Escúchame bien Raven, ten cuidado con lo que haces porque no voy a dejar que lastimes a nadie aquí.

Jason se quedó algo impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar, él creyó que al ser algo similar, Raven y Jinx se llevarían muy bien.

-¿Por qué no llegaste al muelle ayer?

-Estaba algo lejos…

-¿Qué tan lejos? Ayer llegaste más de la media noche. Aclaremos esto de una vez, tienes algo que ver con X.- Jinx creía y podría jurar haber visto la silueta de Raven esa noche en el muelle.

-¿X? No sé de qué me hablas, y si así fuera ese no es tu asunto, ocúpate de tu novio, o ¿será que le debo decir que te mantenga más ocupada con placer?-Vio como un vaso con agua del lava trastes comenzaba a levitar con un aura negra. Caminó de prisa hacia el vaso para tomarlo. Jinx aún no lo notaba.

"_Ok, calma Jason, te excediste con eso, no debiste decirlo"._

-O ¿no será que alguien más recibió placer ayer?, Ahora me queda claro todo, que bajo haz caído ¡Hacerlo con un ladrón de segunda categoría!.-El contenido del vaso salió disparado hacia arriba y callo mojando sus manos. Esta vez Jinx lo notó y sonrió triunfante, ella sabía un poco acerca de como afectaban las emociones en sus poderes.

"_Ok Jason, tal vez no te pasaste del todo en lo anterior, ¡Y me llamo de segunda categoría!_".

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Un pelirojo con un rayo en su uniforme entraba a la habitación.

-Nada importante, los veo más tarde.- Salió de prisa de la habitación dejando a los dos novios. Regresó a lo que sería su habitación temporal. Tomó el cinturón, se acercó lo más que pudo hasta la orilla de la isla de la T. Y se transportó a la otra orilla de la ciudad.

Regresando con la pareja:

-Algo no está bien con ella.

-¿A qué te refieres Jinxie?-Su novio la envolvió en un abrazo.

-¿No has notado nada extraño en ella?, Es decir, algo fuera de lo normal.

-Ella es así, introvertida. Es Raven, no planea nada malo, ella no podría, somos sus amigos. Jinxie, amor, te juro que nada pasara.- Beso a su novia. Pero la hechicera de la mala suerte no estaba convencida, vigilaría cuidadosamente a Raven.

* * *

**Jason POV (AKA Raven).**

Llegando al parque, comencé a buscarme, en serio que todo esto sigue siendo demasiado extraño.

Allí estaba "yo" con ropa de civil, recargado en un árbol con una postura un poco femenina.

-Listo, llegue.- Me tomo por el brazo y me llevo a un lugar donde estaba casi vacío.

-¿Por qué con mi ropa? Llamaras la atención así, todos saben quién soy.

-No es como si tuvieras mucha ropa que digamos. A parte ¿A que le temes? ¿A que la prensa arme un escándalo sobre un amorío con un muchacho atractivo?

-Estoy hablando enserio Jacob.

-De acuerdo, regresemos a mi departamento.- Tome mi cinturón y nos teletransportamos.

Una vez en el departamento, entre a mi habitación, camine hasta llegar a un guardarropa y exactamente en lo más profundo de este saque un pantalón y playera negra para hacer ejercicio, a mi estas prendas ya me quedaban muy justas, asi que en este nuevo cuerpo quedarían muy bien.

Decidí comenzar a cambiarme, mientras tanto comencé una conversación con ella que seguía fuera de la habitación.

-Y dime ¿Qué aprenderemos hoy?

-Como controlar la tele-quinesia.

-Genial, moveré objetos con la mente. Oye Raven, te tenías bien escondido este cuerpo ¿eh?.- Por un momento sentí su furia.

-¡Deja de hacer tonterías y termina de una vez!

-De acuerdo.- Dije tratando de tranquilizarla y salí de inmediato.

-Ok, siéntate.

-¿No vamos a derrumbar mi apartamento ni nada?

- Eso ya depende de ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Tomamos asiento en el mismo cuarto donde el día anterior estuvimos practicando.

-Ponte en posición de loto. Y comienza a meditar.- Hice lo que dijo.

-¿Segura que funciona? Ya me aburrió.

-Jacob, no hemos comenzado.

-Nunca he meditado… no de esta forma.

-Es necesario. Debes pronunciar Azarath Mitrion…

-¿Es necesaria la posición de Loto? Cuando medito solo pienso en cualquier cosa…

-¿Quién es la experta aquí? Estas agotando mi paciencia, y debes aprender tan si quiera lo básico.

-Esto será muy largo.

* * *

**Titanes Este.**

**-**Llego la comida.-Aqualad entra a su sala principal.

-Traemos hamburguesas, papas fritas, soda y para las chicas algo de ensalada.- Dicen al unísono Más y Menos colocando l comida en la mesa con su singular rapidez.

-Gracias pequeños.

-Señorita Terra, un regalito para usted.-Los niños le dieron un par de flores.

-Oh gracias, que tiernos niños.-Ambos ponían cara atontada.

-Muy bien, a comer.-Un celoso Chico Bestia alejaba a Terra de ellos. Los pequeños se fueron sobre su hamburguesa.

-¿No falta Cyborg y Abeja?-pregunta el acuático.

-Viejo, ellos están muy ocupados con su trabajo, y con otras cosas…-El verde comenzaba a comer su hamburguesa.

-Rayos, solo espero que no se pongan de cursis.

-Déjenlos en paz, esos dos se ven lindos juntos.-Terra tomo de su soda.

-Así como ustedes dos.-Abeja entra a la sala.

-¡Abeja!, Yo, nosotros, solo estábamos, am, este, ¡Oigan! La pidieron sin tofú.-Chico Bestia exclama.

-Hahahaha.-Terra comenzó a reír por la reacción del verde.

-Sí, ya lo sabemos, muchas parejas lindas con los Titanes, Kid Flash y Jinx, y la pareja de oro: Robin y Star.-Aqualad decía.

-Oye, no te pongas celoso, seguro que alguien llega.-Dijo abeja. Chico Bestia comenzó a reírse y dijo:

-De hecho, aún falta Raven, y Speedy y tú están disponibles…-Aqualad se atraganta con su comida y empieza por toser.

-Chico Bestia, cállate y mejor come.-Cyborg quería que se callase por completo. No le gustaba que hablara de su hermanita como un premio. Y en los aspectos sentimentales sabía cosas y no quería que el verde echara más leña al fuego.

_Flash Back_

_El Robot terminaba de los arreglos de su vehículo, el Auto T, su creación preferida y su orgullo, ahora lo estaba lavando, debía quedar impecable, claro que sí. Cundo un sonido lo distrae: su estómago comienza a gruñir._

_Caminando hacía la cocina, pasando por los pasillos de las habitaciones, escucha el llanto de alguien, cualquier cosa se pudo imaginar: _

_¿Chico Bestía? Por perder en un juego._

_¿Starfire? Tal vez por alguna de las escenas de películas románticas que últimamente la tamarariana rentaba._

_¿Robin? Que no se asemejaría a un llanto, sino a un grito de desesperación por no llegar a la conclusión de un caso._

_Pero quedo impactado hallar el sonido, se paró en frente de la puerta._

_-¿Raven? Raven, soy yo, Cyborg, abre la puerta._

_-¿Qué sucede?-responde sin abrir la puerta._

_-Eso es lo que quisiera saber, abre por favor._

_Unos segundos pasan para que la chica abriera la puerta. A pesar de que llevaba la capa, sus ojos rojos no fueron ocultados _

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Lo estaré._

_-Raven, por favor, eres como mi hermana, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras._

_-Gracias Cyborg, pero no creo que en esto puedas._

_-Vamos de que se trata, ¿alguna pelea con un demonio?, ya te hemos ayudado con eso, ¿qué puede ser más complicado que eso?_

_-Nada, en especial, no es importante. Pero, aprecio que te preocupes por mi… y perdona, debo ir a meditar.-La chica cerró la puerta._

_Cyborg después de quedarse un momento parado frente a su puerta, comenzó a caminar, pensando y tratando de negar que ese pensamiento fuese cierto. Tal vez Raven, estaba afectada un poco por…_

_-Amor.-Susurra el obre de metal. La conocía mejor de lo que pensaba, no por nada era como su hermano mayor. Pero, ¿quién?, todo indicaba que fuese Chico Bestia, el verde salía con mucha frecuencia, y todos sabían perfectamente la razón: Terra._

_Flash Back End_

-Pero estaba muy equivocado.-Dice Cy para sus adentros.

_Flash Back_

_Pasaron semanas, hasta que un día de esos, en una cena con todos los Titanes honorarios, celebrando un año desde que todos se unificaron, desde que todos vencieron a la hermandad del Mal._

_Todos estaban pasando un buen rato, Cyborg bailando con Abeja, había mucha comida, y una esfera de discoteca que después de tantas suplicas el líder permitió que Cyborg la instalará._

_Cuando una canción lenta y romántica comenzaba a sonar, Abeja no soltó para nada a Cyborg._

_Chico Bestia solo se la pasaba jugando en la habitación de al lado con los niños: Mas y Menos, Melva, Timmy , Tommy y Boby, el gran oso. Era obvio, ya que eran niños y preferirían jugar._

_Kid Flash invita a Jinx a bailar. Incluso Aqualad se animó y le hace una invitación a Kole. Speedy con Argenta. Todos ya tenían una pareja, excepto algunos héroes que estaban en una esquina hablando, de seguro que por el momento no pensaban en otra cosa más que las peleas (NOTA: Que se vea que hay pocas mujeres también XD)._

_Pero Raven se quedaba sentada, Cyborg notó que Aqualad, Sppedy, e incluso HotSpot ya le habían hecho una invitación, pero ella se negó._

_Cyborg se percata de que su hermanita se levanta de su asiento y sale de prisa de la sala principal, él dirige la mirada donde anteriormente Raven miraba, y allí estaba la respuesta: Robin y Starfire, bailando y mirándose fijamente. Entonces comprendió que la causa del líder y la alienígena._

_Flash Back End_

-Chispita, necesito que al rato me acompañes a la enfermería a ver a nuestro paciente. Creo que ha mejorado, y quiere ver a su familia.

-Eso es bueno, me preocupa el sujeto, es decir, llevaba una buena vida ¿por qué arruinarla de esa forma?

-Viejo, tal vez solo quería un poco más de dinero.

-No lo creo bestita, no habría necesidad en su situación.

-¿Y si simplemente se volvió malo?

-Chicos, es mejor esperar a que todos escuchemos lo que tiene que decir.-Aqualad los calla de una vez.

* * *

**Rachel POV (AKA Raven)**

Tardamos una hora entera para que X logre emanar algo de energía y tomar objetos, horas en que controlará dicha energía.

-Creo que lo tengo.- estaba tratado de acomodar sus sacos de boxeo. A veces se descontrolaba y los lanzaba muy lejos.

-¡Cuidado!-Baje mi cabeza para evitar que me golpease. Al choca con la pared hizo explosión.

Él no se rendía, lo intentaba una y otra vez.

-¡Lo tengo!-Por fin coloca los sacos en su lugar.

-Bien hecho.

-¡Soy bueno!-Algo detrás de nosotros hizo una explosión.

-X, ten cuidado, ¡te he dicho que debes controlar cada diminuta emoción!-Le regañé.

-Lo siento, pero es la primera vez que tengo poderes mágicos, dime ¿nunca te diviertes con ellos?

-No son un juguete. Es una gran responsabilidad.

-Ya suenas como él. Bueno en fin, llevamos horas en esto, y he avanzado, descansemos un poco, tengo hambre. Vamos.-Él me llevo en su moto a una cafería, quien viera a Raven de los Titanes manejando una motocicleta se sorprendería.

Él era una cajita llena de sorpresas, logró controlar la tele kinesis en poco tiempo, nada mal para ser un humano, si sabe cómo controlar las emociones. Entramos a la cafetería y pedimos dos copas de helado, él hablaba de algunas de sus hazañas cuando era un estudiante, o cosas sobre cómo se divertía haciendo enojar a Robin, cuando mi líder y él se alejaban de nosotros para seguir peleando.

-En serio, lo juro, estire un poco su antifaz y lo estrelle en su cara, quería reírme a carcajadas en ese momento porque ni si quiera me vio venir, y lo mejor fue la hinchazón en sus ojos. Después cuando salta tras de mí, el escudo se cerró y ¡su cara quedó estampada! Tu líder suele ser muy obstinado.

-Hahahahahahaha, oye, ¿sabes?, es bueno reír con libertad y sin miedo a explotar nada. ¿Cómo haces para controlar tus emociones?

-Bueno, cuando eres ladrón, debes controlar sentimientos y emociones también, debes hacerle creer a tus enemigos que tú tienes la batalla ganada, no mostrar debilidad alguna, con cualquier pequeño gesto o movimiento que represente que tienes miedo o no estás seguro de hacer algo, eso puede ser la clave del enemigo a ganar.

-Así que por eso jamás ganamos ¿eh?

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que unos mocosos me ganen?

-¡Hey! Que dices, si tienes casi nuestra misma edad… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Yo… Diecinueve. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Casi diecisiete…

-Entonces ¿tendremos un cumpleaños cerca? ¿Cuándo?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, ya come tu helado.

-No me voy a rendir hasta que me digas.- Por alguna razón, me sentía cómoda, no tenía poderes, podía expresarme libremente, él controlaba las emociones a la perfección, me sentía tan segura.

-No voy a decir nada, y mejor termina, que debemos seguir entrenando.

-Cierto, y tenemos que ver qué es lo que te pondrás, prefiero que uses un antifaz o hasta mascara.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso? Es decir, Robin y Star ya te vieron.-Él se quedó pensando, era extraño verme a mí misma de esa forma. Presentía que algo andaba mal, es decir, sí, él era un villano, pero nadie le conocía.

-Nada, pero es mejor guardar mi identidad ¿no crees?

-Creí que eras vanidoso, como Speedy.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo ese tipo?, Hahaha, por cierto, te manda saludos tu acosador.-Decía mientras se reía.

-¿Qué? No me digas que…Agh, ese maldito casanova.

-Intento besarte.-Me dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿QUE?! Lo mataré cuando lo vea.

-Tranquila, no lo deje, aunque sea una mujer por el momento, besar a un hombre, bueno. Eso sería una experiencia traumática.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acosadoras?-No podía creer lo que dije.

-Sí, muchas, desde siempre. Así que ten cuidado, no quiero ser un fácil.- Como me hacía reír. Él continuaba comiendo su postre.

Comencé por pensar, en mi vida, en cuanto hace tiempo no me sentía así, podría aprovechar que estaba en su cuerpo, no tenía poderes, me sentía liberada.

-¡Salgan de aquí!¡Están asaltando el banco de en frente!-Dice un hombre que entró azotando la puerta de la cafetería. Él y to intercambiamos miradas.

-Tu turno.-Fue lo único que podía decir. Él se para dela mesa y se coloca la capucha.

-Hace mucho que no hago el papel de héroe.

-Ten cuidado.

-Oye, hablamos de mi.-Dice mientras salía muy seguro, aunque yo sabía que aún no controlaba mucho lo de volar. Optó por correr hacía el par de delincuentes armados del banco.

* * *

**Jason POV (AKA Raven (en el cuerpo de ella XD))**

Mi primera pelea en su cuerpo. Al menos sé cómo mover objetos con su energía. Solo eran tres sujetos con armas, yo no soy un ladrón como estos novatos, va a ser muy fácil.

Comencé a correr hacía ellos y de inmediato comienza la pelea, como me vieron en cuerpo de mujer solo enviaron a uno a atacarme.

Lo primero que hice fue atacar cuerpo a cuerpo como siempre, lanzaba puñetazos y patadas, sabía cómo atacar, conocía los movimientos en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenía tantos problemas hasta que el sujeto detiene mi patada y me tira al piso sin ningún problema, a pesar de que sabía los movimientos, Raven (o al menos su cuerpo) no tenía tanta fuerza como mi cuerpo.

-Lastima bonita, no eres buena.- El sujeto dijo.

"_Ahora sé cómo se sienten las Titanes cuando me burlo de ellas."_

-Aún no acaba.-Me levanté. Sacudí el polvo de mi ropa.

-No lo creo niña.-Él se aleja con un arma en la mano.

"_¿Cómo eran esas palabras? ¿Abracadabra? ¡¿Pero qué digo?!"_

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos.-Tome un depósito de correo y lo lance directo a esos sujetos tirando al suelo a los tres.

"_No lo hago para nada mal. Espero que Raven este observando."_

Realmente era bueno en esto, la magia comenzaba a gustarme.

-Pagaras por eso.- Uno de los maleantes se levantó. Tomo su arma y comenzaba a disparar, yo que no tenía tiempo de concentrarme para un escudo, por lo que solo salte tras un auto para cubrirme de los balazos. Escuche como se quedaba sin municiones, se acercaba a mí. Ya sabía que no duraba mucho con una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, debido a que el cuerpo de Raven no era tan fuerte como los de ellos.

Me distraje demasiado de mis pensamientos, justo al voltear él tipo estaba allí frente a mí, iba a golpearme con su arma cuando…

* * *

**Roy Harper POV (AKA Speedy).**

¿Por qué? Esa pregunta giraba en mi cabeza constantemente, últimamente ella me atraía, no sabía porque, pero solo tenía ganas de probar sus labios.

Así es, yo, Speedy, el casanova, logro llamar mi atención una Titan, pero no cualquier Titan. Raven, la titán fría y oscura.

Consideraba que Starfire era muy hermosa, que Kole, Terra, Wondergirl, incluso Abeja u otras Titanes tenían características para poder gustarles a cualquier hombre, admitía que su físico de cada una tenía lo suyo.

Pero Raven, Raven es especial. Sin esa capa tiende a cambiar muchísimo, algo que podría gustarle a cualquier hombre, pero ese no era el punto, el punto es que en su personalidad, algo tiene que me gusta. Me atrae, me vuelve loco.

-¡Titanes! Hay dos alarmas en la ciudad, un robo en un banco, y Cinderblock.-Escuche a Robin decir después de que la habitación se tornara roja.

-¿Dónde está la amiga Raven?

-No contesta su comunicador.-Escuche a Star y Jinx respectivamente.

-Speedy, encárgate de robo al banco, los demás vamos al centro por el gigante.-Ese pelos de punta, ¿cree que por no tener poderes no puedo? O ¿Le da miedo un simple asalto?

Todos salieron de la torre, yo tome mi motocicleta y acelere hacía el banco.

Iba como alma que lleva el diablo, quería acabar con esto pronto. Logre ver a dos tipos y más adelante…

"_¡Raven! Está en problemas."_

Aceleré un poco más, tenía que salvarla, parecería muy oportunista, pero tal vez no vuelva a suceder una situación así. Salté dela motocicleta, corrí para patear al sujeto fuera, pero alguien más me gano.

Un chico, aparentemente de mi edad, le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al ladrón. Era un poco más alto que yo, no podía ver su rostro, debido a que tenía una máscara color blanca, y en el lugar en donde se suponía estar la boca, había una línea color roja marcando una especie de sonrisa rígida. Y tres líneas del mismo color rojo atravesando toda la máscara representando los arañazos de alguna bestia.

"_Su máscara es genial."_

Seguía luchando contra el maleante, lanzando puñetazos, era un buen luchador. Incluso podría jurar que era mejor que Robin o que yo.

Finalmente logré reaccionar y me uní a la lucha, él ya había acabado con uno, y solo faltaban dos. No me iba a quedar atrás dejando que un desconocido me deje como novato frente a toda la ciudad.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda?-Decía mientras me colocaba contra espalda para la pelea. Él no responde nada.

Trataba de lucirme, cuando por fin deje en el suelo a mi contrincante, me dirigí a ayudar a mi nuevo compañero.

-¡Rae...! ¡Jacob!-Escuche un grito. Al tipo que pensé haber dejado inconsciente en el suelo comenzó a dispararnos, pero Raven colocó un escudo. Después el escudo lo transforma en una energía directa a los tres maleantes estampándolos con fuerza contra una pared y finalizando la pelea.

Nos salvó a los dos.

"_Raven conoce a ese tipo"_

-Jacob, ¿estás bien?-Raven se acercó a él. A lo que el chico responde:

-¿Tú estás bien Raven?

Ahora esto parece más sospechoso.

-Raven ¿te hicieron daño?-Dije al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a ellos.

-No.-Me responde secamente. Pareciera como si yo no existiera, solo se miraban los dos.

-Tu brazo.-El sujeto tomo de la mano a Raven, tenía un pequeño raspón, su manga estaba rota y había un poco de sangre.

-Oh, esto, no sé en qué momento sucedió. No es nada grave, tranquilo.- ¿Desde cuándo Raven responde más de tres palabras? Lo dijo como una forma despreocupada y con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz, como cualquiera de nosotros lo diría. Ella tiene que controlar sus emociones, ¿Por qué actúa de esta forma con él?

-Buen trabajo Speedy.- Robin y el resto del equipo llegaron.

-Recibí ayuda Robin.- No tenía más opción. Kid Flash y Star tomaron a los tres ladrones y los llevaban a los policías.

Note el desagrado de Jinx y Robin al ver al tipo enmascarado quien no sé en qué momento estaba limpiando la herida de Raven.

"_Ese aprovechado…"_

-¡Amiga Raven! Estas sangrando, Star llego volando hacía ella.

-Así que este es el nuevo integrante ¿eh?-Kid Flash se acerca a su _amigo._

-El nuevo amigo de Raven.-Jinx dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Jacob.-Dice él.

-Novio Robin, ¿por qué no le dejamos que se instale de una vez en la torre?, ha ayudado a nuestros amigos.

-¡NO!-Raven y Jacob responden al unísono ¿Qué se traen esos dos?

-Es decir, prefiero esperar a la prueba de mañana, porque aún no estoy listo.-Responde.

-Ya lo escucharon.-Por fin hable.

-De hecho, no parece una mala idea.-Raven dice al mismo tiempo que coloca sus manos en uno de sus brazos como una pareja y todos nos quedamos algo impactados de que fuera ella la que defendía esa opción.

Largo silencio.

-Estará a prueba. Puedes quedarte desde hoy en la Torre-Dice Robin.

-¡Fiesta de bienvenida!-Grita Kid Flash "Juro que es como un segundo Chico Bestia"

-Preparare el platillo tamarareano de la amistad en honor a nuestro nuevo amigo Jacob.-Star saltaba de alegría infantilmente.

-Muy bien, yo lo puedo escoltar a la torre.-Dice Raven.

-Iré yo.-Dije, no podía soportar como de la noche a la mañana Raven cambió por él.

-No, prefiero que sea ella, sino les importa, digamos que confió en ella.-él dijo. Y los dos se marcharon así de rápido.

-Es enserio, creo que aparte de fiesta de bienvenida, es una nueva pareja en los Titanes.-Kid flash mencionó.

-OH Amigos ¿No se ven muy lindos juntos? Parece que tienen muchas cosas en común. De nuevo la conversación se mantenía entre Kid Flash y Star, el resto de nosotros nos manteníamos callados en el camino de regreso. Robin pareciera que estaba algo celoso, como si quisiera encontrar algo malo en el chico para que lo expulsaran del grupo pronto. Jinx claramente se veía que no confiaba en él ni en Raven. Yo solo quería romperle la cara.

* * *

**Raven POV (AKA Red X (su cuerpo))**

-¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Entre más pronto mejor, ¿recuerdas?-Me responde con indiferencia.

-Pero…

-Ya tienes mascara, era lo más importante, el traje se consigue rápido. No quiero pasar más tiempo de esta forma, no quiero involucrarme más con los Titanes.-Dijo fríamente.

Ahora sé cómo se siente cuando contesto así.

-Lo mismo.

-Ahora solo vamos por lo que necesites a mi departamento, espero que encontremos la forma de revertir esto pronto.-Él había cambiado su forma de ser.

Era cierto, él es Red X, es un ladrón, no se preocupa por nadie más que por él. ¿En qué pensaba? ¡Claro! Actuando como si nada, tomando un helado con él como dos buenos amigos que se conocen desde siempre. Calma Raven, pierdes el control, respira y mejor concéntrate para que esto acabe rápido.

"_Robin, me gustaría poder decirte de esto…"_

* * *

Reviews: 

**RavenYaz:** Hahaha el próximo capitulo vendrán más cosas como esas (explosiones) XD 

**Ari 3:** Hahaha cuesta trabajo por sus formas de ser de cada uno.

**JanElement:** No, si la voy a acabar, solo que a veces tengo complicaciones para continuar con los cap, he esctrito borradores de otras historias, pero aún no he terminado porque no quedan como yo quiero, así que casi no tengo tiempo, pero trato de hacer estas actualizaciones rápido.

Nos escribimos luego ;)


End file.
